


Green Faces and Threats

by SaltyTyrus



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This Series [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bickering, I hope you love her, M/M, Swearing, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, TJs twilight team of choice is revealed, Tyrus - Freeform, amber is a lot..., amber meets cyrus officially for the first time, amber threw on everything and anything to beat tj to the car, but I felt it needed its own part so I expanded it, college age (I finally decided - they're sophomores), cyrus and amber both have a sweet tooth, it was a snippet from the first tyrus kiss I was writing, mentioned ambi, protective sibling mode, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: Cyrus goes to pick up TJ for their third date, but comes face to face with Amber instead.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Green Faces and Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1975ghc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975ghc/gifts), [Maia_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/gifts), [localspacelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/gifts).



Windshield wipers whipped snow off rapidly and Cyrus' center console was wide open, getting gutted of its candy as he watched news fails on his phone.

Three knocks pounded on his window and he jumped, inhaling cherry flavoring that sent him into a coughing fit as his phone dropped between the seat, harshly taking his earbuds down with it in the process. The heat blasting in his face was of no help as he gasped for air repeatedly; ' _this is how I die_ ' he thought to himself in a panic. After a good twenty seconds, he finally got a breath in and turned down the heat. He slowly turned towards his window, feeling tears stream down his face, jumping again when he saw a green face with a wide smile pressed against the glass. Big blue-green eyes bored into him.

Cautiously, he rolled his window down a smidge. “Uh, I only have credit cards, sorry." He coughed and cleared his throat, feeling some liquid leave his windpipe. "If you want, I have water in the-” he trailed off as a hand slipped through the tiny opening of his window. Long fingers wiggled in front of his face. He sat there, lungs still on fire, now unsure if he should just let it happen or roll up the window. Too frozen and confused to do anything, he went with the latter of the two.

“Cyrus? I’m Amber,” the green of her face cracked as she talked and it clicked.

“Sister of TJ and girlfriend of Andi?” he asked rolling down his window further with a smile, wiping at his tears with his free hand.

“Sadly and hopefully,” she beamed. Green flakes fell from her face and joined the falling snow. “Is that taffy?” Her eyes locked on the wrappers scattered across the dashboard.  
Cyrus smiled and reached into the center console, pulling out a grape taffy bar and offering it to her.

"Thank you," she quickly accepted and began tearing into it. Walking around the car, she pulled open the passenger door and slid into the seat, "You should really lock your doors," -she paused to take a bite of candy- "You never know who might try and get in. Someone thought Teej was an uber once at a light, and they attempted to open the back door."

"Did they get in?" he asked with his hand wedged between the seat, attempting to bring his phone up by the headphones until it pulled out of the jack.  
She shook her head, "No, the door was locked. A trash mountain would've fallen on them if it was open though," she snorted. “Still terrifying."

"I bet." Amber nodded and took another candy from his pile. He got a hold of his phone by the corner of its case and slowly slid it up the side of the console, quickly pulling it up when he was sure it wouldn't slide back down. With a triumphant smile, he set it in his pocket and turned to her. It was then that he really took her in. Half of her blonde hair was down in curls and the other half was up in rollers, an overly dry green face mask hugged her features. She wore a baggy black hoodie, lavender tights, along with one black and one red Converse on each foot. He thought it was best not to ask as he met her green face with a smile, watching as more green flakes cracked and floated down to the floor and seat of his car. 

"So, you and my brother, huh?" Cyrus blushed and nodded, "Listen, he's a little shit, but-"

"Amber, no!" a voice yelled and Amber sighed. They both looked out Cyrus' open window at the source. A seemingly breathless TJ was jogging up to them, nearly slipping on ice in the process.

"So anyways,” Amber rushed out, “he's a little shit but he's-"

"Amber, get out!" TJ said now at Cyrus' window, earning a whine of annoyance from Amber.

"No, no. Hold on-” Cyrus cut in, “She was just telling me about you." He turned and looked up at TJ, "Apparently, you're a ‘little shit’. But I can tell that she was just about to compliment you-”

"Trader." Cyrus heard Amber mumble and he smiled.

"Would you like her to leave it at 'little shit' or let her finish?" TJ was quiet at that and Cyrus nodded, turning back to Amber, he grabbed a taffy and held it out to her. "Go on." 

"He's a little shit,” Amber said looking right past Cyrus and directly at TJ, “but-" Amber directed her attention to Cyrus and motioned for him to come closer. "He's a sweetheart." she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back through a smile.

"Please take care of him." She pleaded. Cyrus smiled and nodded, leaning back into his seat when Amber roughly grabbed a fistful of his shirt,

“Amber!” TJ shouted and she ignored him.

"I wasn’t done. He's my baby brother, if you hurt him, then you’re hurting me and we don't want that, do we?"

He knew he should probably be a little freaked out. Being an only child he could never keep up with the constant shift of love and hate between siblings; not knowing the seriousness that the threat held either, but all he could do was smile in that moment. Happy that TJ had someone looking out for him. "I promise you have nothing to worry about,” Cyrus assured and brought his pinky up. Amber continued to look him dead in the eyes. Her face softened after a few seconds and she released his shirt. "I better not!" She took his pinky in hers and gave it a firm squeeze with a smile. She released his finger and looked out the window, shifting her gaze up to TJ and stuck her tongue out as he glared at her.

"Amber, get out!" TJ demanded.

Deciding to push his buttons, she stayed put. "I got here first,” she shrugged.

"Yeah, On foul play! You hid my deodorant," He said in disbelief.

She chuckled, “Slowed ya down, didn’t it?”

TJ leaned down to the window, looking directly at her. "Amber, your recital is in an hour. You still look like Mrs. Henscher from Paranorman. If u don't get out right now, I'll snap a photo and send it to Andi," he threatened and she gasped. Cyrus sat in the middle unsure of rather to defuse the situation, or recline his seat and crawl out the backdoor to give them privacy.

"You ass," Amber huffed and shifted her gaze to Cyrus, "Next time you get to hear about his fang phase."

 _"Fang phase?"_ Cyrus repeated, intrigued.

"Mhm, major team Edwar-"

"Amber!" TJ groaned.

She sighed and nodded, "till next time, I guess. _If_ he doesn't scare you away that is. I really hope he found his deodorant." She chuckled.

"I did!" TJ quickly clarified, obviously desperate for them to believe him. "You seriously put it in a shoe?!"

Amber shrugged, "It worked," she lightly patted Cyrus' head and got out of the car.

"Come on your highness," she said to TJ who stalked over and stopped in front of her.

"Remember to eat something other than candy, Maleficent," he said, pulling the hood over her head and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Have fun," she mumbled and turned back towards the dorms as TJ hopped into the car.

"Paranorman?" Cyrus questioned

"Favorite childhood movie," he said quickly buckling himself in. 

"Never heard of it."

"Great, next date, if you'll still have me after _that,_ " TJ snorted. "We're staying in and watching Paranorman."

"Deal," Cyrus smiled. "Your sisters nice."

TJ shrugged, "It varies on the amount of sleep she gets."

"How many hours was that?" he asked, clearing his dashboard of wrappers. 

"Three, but sometimes the more sleep she gets, the less nice she becomes," he laughed. 

"Hm. So, team Edward?" Cyrus teased.

"Drive, please," he pouted.

"Okay," he smiled and took the car out of park, "We're driving, now spill." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint if you were expecting a tyrus kiss (I promise the first kiss is next, I just really needed to write this.)  
> ...  
> I also got a solo Ambi part idea from this and I'm really tempted to write it after this one; but the kiss!! I'm getting sidetracked 
> 
> And if you're curious, google image search: mrs henscher paranorman mask
> 
> Please tell me if I made Amber too annoying
> 
> tumblr: saltytyrus


End file.
